Apples to Apples Part 1
by Rebecca Rae
Summary: Two OC's; a Doctor of my own, pictured as Benedict Cumberbatch and the boy Ezekiel. 1668. The TARDIS is pulled out of travel to this particular point in time. They find that it was not to witness a great discovery, but to save the man who made it. Newton.


_What you are about to read is something incredibly silly written when I was incredibly bored and astonishingly tired. I totally ship Ezekiel/Captain Jack._

_Oops. Spoilers._

_By the way, I had no clue what I was even going to start writing when I sat on that aeroplane. I presume there are more holes than plots. But, just.. enjoy it. Yeah?_

_And the Doctor? "WHAT REGENERATION IS HE," you ask. Well I'll tell you._

_The CumberDoctor._

_That's right. Picture Benedict Cumberbatch in all his auburn-haired, pale green almond-eyed glory, prancing around with a 5"7 22-year-old boy with dark hair and equally dark eyes and freckles, who desperately needs glasses, but too bad because they're not invented in 1668._

_I did no further research for this because I have no internet. I know Newton was born on December 25th, 1642, or on the Georgian calendar January 4th, 1643. But I prefer Christmas day in '42. Just saying. (I'm a bit of a Newton expert… so I chose that time period and character because that point in history is easiest for me.) So this will put Newton at about 26. I think that's when he discovered gravity. I can't quite recall._

_Oh, PS_

_I fucking love Sir Isaac Newton. He might be the love of my life._

_And disregard the modern language. It's the… TARDIS translating. Yeah, that's it. *brain explodes from trying to write 1600s english and it comes out reading like 1500s and she dies because Newton doesn't sound a thing like Shakespeare in real life but she wrote him that way before she erased all of the crap and replaced it with slightly more understandable crap*_

_Anyway. Just… read it._

The bright sun shown down across the English countryside. A boy worked laboriously in the fields, bent over, pulling up potato after potato and putting them in his side basket. It was a hot summer day in the Year of our Lord 1668. The boy stood and looked back at the cleared land behind him. Then across at the seemingly endless rows of potatoes ahead of him. He reached up and wiped his brow, looking up at the clear, bright sky. A stroke of orange light burnt across it, raced towards the horizon and disappeared. He gawked at it. He picked up his basket after a moment of marvelling at it, and headed back towards his home at a startling pace.

"Mum!" he called, "Mum, you should have seen it!"

"Ezekiel what are you doing back?" she shot a quick glance at his basket, "That's only half full! Now get back there and fill it up, son!"

"But there was this, this," Ezekiel shrugged, "line in the sky. Like a shooting star."

"Ridiculous, it's broad daylight." she seemed concerned for a moment, "Are you feeling all right, dear? Perhaps the sun has taken it out of you."

"No, Mum, really, I'm fine, it was there, it was-"

"Well if you're feeling fine, get back out there and work, boy! needs those potatoes before next Tuesday. Now push off!"

"But, but-" His mother prodded him in the back towards the door with her thin, bony hands.

"Now get!" And she shut the door behind him.

He sighed and hugged his basket to his chest. He began the short hike back towards the potato field, when his mother poked her head out of the door.

"Ezekiel?"

"Yes, Mum?" He said tiredly.

"Go feed the chickens now, while you're down here, that's a good boy." and popped back into the house.

He headed back around the house to the coop. He wondered what it must be like to be in town. In Cambridge- in school. His neighbour had gotten his way into Cambridge just a few years back. His mum had practically the same attitude as Ezekiel's, just as brash, just as-

Well, he couldn't particularly think of the right word without completely disrespecting her.

But the headmaster of the local school went round to their house and practically begged his mother to let him go to college. She wouldn't pay a dime, mind you. And the next day he was off, after quickly saying farewell to his grandmother who had raised him, and glared ferociously at his step family. A quick kiss on the cheek and a promise of a letter to Catherine and he was off.

Ezekiel sighed. Oh, how he wished for that, to go to school. To learn. To know it all, to see it all. To think, to truly _think_. He rounded the corner to the back of the house. And staring him in the face was a large, blue-

Well he didn't exactly know what it was.

**BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH**

**KID WHO LOOKS HOW I PICTURED EZEKIEL**

**SOMEONE WHO LOOKS LIKE ISAAC NEWTON**

**APPLES TO APPLES**

**BY REBECCA RAE**

**OO-WEE-OOOOOOOOOO**

**EEEEE-OOOOOOOOOOO**

**DOOO-DEE-DOO DUM-DE-DUM-DE DUMMMM**

**DE- DUMM-DE-DUMMM…..**

It was… a small shed. A box, a… thing. He puzzled at it.

The door opened and a man popped his head out, "Hullo!" he said cheerily.

"?" said Ezekiel.

"Em," said the man, "might sound like a silly question, but what's the date today?" he smiled manically.

"It's the, uh, the," Ezekiel began, "Who are you?"

"My question first, it was asked first, it's only polite."

"Yes, of course, it's the, uh," he looked up, "Twenty-second? Twenty-second of May, I believe."

"And the year?"

"My question first, it's only polite." Ezekiel said promptly, squinting up at the tall man.

"Oh, yes, of course." He smirked at him, "Cheeky, are we?"

"No, just me, I presume."

"Oh-ho! Just proving a point, _I presume_," he laughed, "haven't met anyone with that wit in a long time, I-" He stopped. Ezekiel stared blankly at him.

"You weren't being cheeky then, were you?" he said slowly.

"I suppose I could have been."

"Haven't heard of that phrase before? Using 'we' in reference to 'you'"

"No, I don't suppose, no. But!" Ezekiel waved his hands furiously, "You! Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm the Doctor. And who are you?" He smiled again.

Ezekiel shuddered at the sight of that crazed smile, like he was about to eat him or something, "Ezekiel."

"Oh, Ezekiel. Ezekie-zekie-zeke-zeke. Zeke! Lovely name." He continued, "Now, I believe it's my turn. What's the year?"

"The year?"

"Yes, the year, yes."

"1668."

"Oh, 1668! Of course. The plague! Newton discovers gravity!"

"Newton? Do you know him?"

"Hmm?"

"Newton, he used to live right next door, went off to Cambridge." he groaned softly, "lucky bloke. Wait, what did he discover?"

"Oh!" He frowned, "Oh. Well I suppose that's what pulled the TARDIS off her path. Hmm. Great discoveries, the whole of Time seems to revolve around them. Like it's particularly proud of them, ha!" He chuckled gaily.

"…Gravity? What's gravity?"

"Hmm? You don't know? Oh. Of course, of course, it's yet to happen, of course." He turned sharply and continued to himself, "What is it with me today? I'm so thick all of the sudden, so bloody thick. Think! Think! Why can't I think? Must have hit myself in the head or, huh, who knows really?"

Ezekiel stared. He didn't quite know what to make of this man. Or his shed. "So, how did you get here? Where did you come from?"

"Hmm? Oh, just, uh," he looked back at his shed, "well, I can't really come up with a brilliant lie. You seem like a smart fellow, so, here," He stooped a bit and looked at Ezekiel, bringing them eye to eye, "That, blue box, yes? That's my TARDIS, it's my space ship, my-"

Ezekiel continued to stare. His brain raced. He was talking to a madman. And absolute nutter. A-

"Oh, look. Okay, look up."

Ezekiel looked up.

"Oh, I guess it's quite useless now. But, imagine looking up at night. All those stars? Everything?"

"Yes."

"The TARDIS travels through that. I fly across the sky, from planet to planet and, well, travel."

"You've been to all seven?" Ezekiel gawked. "You can go up? How does it work?" He stepped towards the TARDIS and put his hand against it.

"Earth is the only one I've been to in this solar system," the Doctor said, "the rest are quite," he hesitated, "unpleasant."

"Well, where else is there to go?" Ezekiel asked cautiously.

"Oh. I keep forgetting, 1668." He turned sharply sideways and struck his palm to his forehead, "Thick!" he resumed, "So, Earth. Here. This. Right now, people, humans," he took a breath, "There are millions of these. Well, not these. Well, not Earths. Not as much green. Well, and humans. Not as brilliant. Oh, maybe a bit more brilliant. Some brilliant some not. And, well, no blue skies and only one star commonly, either, well." He paused. "Not like Earth at all, really." and resumed, a bit slower, "But there are… worlds. Infinite worlds. Worlds and beings and cities and cultures that span…" he waved his hand, "forever."

"Forever?"

"Yes."

"But the heavens, the sky, it ends at," he paused, "Heaven." Ezekiel's eyes grew wide, "You're telling me there's more beyond Heaven? You've been to Heaven? What's it like?"

"No, no, I've never been to Heaven. And… well, the heavens," he stopped and began to speak to himself again, "funny how you called open space the same thing as what is to believed to be beyond open space, it makes things horribly confusing." then back to Ezekiel, "the heavens go on forever."

"Forever," breathed Ezekiel, gazing at the sky. He shot a glance at the Doctor, "And you expect me to believe all of that? That there's no Heaven up there? That there's nothing beyond this?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, yes."

Ezekiel sighed, "You're a man who travels through this… 'space', visiting different worlds beyond the kingdom of God."

"Oh, and Time. Time too. Future, present, past. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. TARDIS."

"Okay. Okay, Mister… Doctor."

"Just The Doctor."

"Okay, _Doctor_. I believe you."

He smiled his crazed smile, "Wonderful! Brilliant! Fantastic!" he paused again, "Hm, 'wonderful'. I like that word, I really do." He looked down at Ezekiel again, "So where is Newton? You know him?"

"Yes, I was in grammar school with him."

"Wonderful. And he's at Cambridge right now, yes?"

"Uh, yes."

"Wonderful! Thanks so much, now have a nice life! Get married! Have babies! Don't catch the Plague!" he stepped back into his shed and closed the doors.

Ezekiel stood and stared at it in much the same way that he had been staring at the Doctor for the past conversation.

The Doctor opened the doors of the shed in a flourish. "So, I suppose you would know what he looks like?"

"Who? Newton? Yes."

"Hop in then, I'll need your help to find him. Portraits are always startlingly inaccurate."

"Into your shed?"

"TARDIS."

"TARDIS. Your… shed that travels through time and space?"

"TARDIS!" The Doctor said, "It's a TARDIS, not a shed."

"TARDIS."

"Yes."

"But it's tiny."

The Doctor laughed, "It's bigger on the inside." Ezekiel's brain stalled.

"Well are you coming?" The Doctor said impatiently.

"You need my help?"

"Yes!" he said, "I suppose I'm not the only thick one around today."

Ezekiel stepped into the TARDIS. A whole room opened up before him. "Oh," he said, "I suppose when you said bigger on the inside… it really is." He stood.

The Doctor waited a moment. He frowned. "You're not going to go out and in and look at the outside then the inside, then again and again until you finally realise that it actually _is_ bigger on the inside and your brain's not just shorting out?"

"What? No, I don't see the point. I've seen the outside, now I'm on the inside… what else is there to believe?"

The Doctor smiled. "Smart man! _Smart _man. I like you."

He pulled a few knobs, a few levers and the room began to rock. The Doctor continued to smile madly.

"So you're a doctor."

"No, well, yes, well. Yes."

"Of what?"

He grinned, "Everything."

"And do you ever stop smiling? I hate to be brash but you're a tad frightful."

"No, not at all, not ever." He looked feverishly at Ezekiel, his clear eyes burrowing fiercely into his, "You should try it some time!"

Ezekiel merely stood and puzzled at this. The world. This.. _TARDIS_. There was a loud wailing noise, then something that reminded Ezekiel of a drum, and the room stood still."

"Cambridge, 1668. C'mon!" And the Doctor led the way out.

Ezekiel followed sheepishly.

They stood in front of a grand building, young men and old gentlemen scurrying across the grounds. It was early evening.

"The time has changed!" shouted Ezekiel.

"Shh! Don't cause a scene." He looked around.

"My mum! If this can go through time flawlessly, then how come it has to be later tonight! My mother will be furious! And worried." he thought, "No, no, just furious."

"Em, here's the thing." the Doctor bit his lip, "It doesn't exactly work flawlessly. And don't worry, I'm sure… I'm sure… Well, actually I'm not. You'll be home fine, don't worry."

Ezekiel stood, jaw agape. "You're mad! You're absolutely _mad!_"

"Yes, I've heard that before. Now come on. Are you going to help me find Newton or what?" He began to swagger away, whistling something indiscernible.

Ezekiel rolled his eyes and followed suit. "So," he asked as politely as he could manage, "why, exactly, do we need to find Newton?"

"No idea!" said the Doctor simply.

"Right."

They walked in silence for a while. There was a sharp bang from a nearby shed. Ezekiel noticed that this shed was definitely a shed, and wasn't even close to being blue. It was painted yellow. Or, he squinted at it, no, it wasn't painted at all. Sometimes Ezekiel wondered if anyone else had to squint at things that were over ten feet away. He never saw anyone doing it. Then again, he couldn't see much to begin with.

"I have a feeling," the Doctor giggled, "that that has something to do with Newton. _That that, _oh I love it when that happens. And _do do._ As in I _do do _that. Very amusing." He hurried off towards the shed. Again, Ezekiel obediently followed. He didn't know what it was about this Doctor, this… _maniac_, but he just trusted him. He thought he was making a terribly stupid idea, following this madman. He probably was. Apparently he was _thick_, too, whatever that meant. He thought it meant something along the lines of stupid.

As they neared the shed they heard loud, indistinguishable cursing from within. The Doctor knocked gingerly on the door. "Hullo? Anyone in?"

"&&$%#!*&%%$©¬˚∂∂®†ˆ∫∆!" came the answer.

"Well," said the Doctor quietly, leaning closer to Ezekiel, "looks like someone has temper issues."

Ezekiel cracked a grin for the first time.

"Ah!" the Doctor pointed, "a smile! Now that's what I like to see."

It was silent from inside the shed. The Doctor knocked again. "Hullo! Mister Newton?"

The door opened and an exasperated man stood in the frame. His frail blond hair stuck out in all reasonable, and some unreasonable, directions and his pale teal eyes were bagged and reddened beyond compare. The Doctor looked down at him.

"Why is everyone so short in this century?"

"I beg your pardon?" said the man.

"Oh, I do apologise." said the Doctor quickly, "Are you Isaac Newton?"

"Yes. And?"

"And…" the Doctor looked behind his shoulder, "ooh, what's that?" and barged past him into his workshop.

"What? Hey!" Newton shouted.

"I'm the Doctor, and this is Zeke, Zeke… What's your surname, Zeke? I never asked." said the Doctor, staring at a crucible filled with a pale, shimmering substance.

Newton whipped around and looked at Ezekiel, utter annoyance seeping out of every pore in his body. He was quite sweaty, too.

"Ehm, Doe. Ezekiel Doe." there was silence in the room for a moment. "And it's _Ezekiel._ Not Zeke."

"Oh, Doe." Said Newton, "Hello. It's been a while."

"Yes, hi." said Ezekiel nervously.

"Right, Zeke Doe, Isaac Newton, you two can catch up and swap stories later, as I can tell you're just_ itching_ to. Ooh, I'm sarcastic, aren't I? That's wonderful." Said the Doctor. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just regenerated yesterday, quite an exciting story. But, anyway, Zeke, come over here and tell me what you think of this."

Newton looked from the Doctor to Ezekiel and back again. "Why- what- You are entirely rude, still! Ezekiel who is thais man?" he said, "Get out of my workshop! Honestly, no one has any respect-"

Ezekiel sauntered over to the Doctor, disregarding the young scientist's protests.

"What's that?" he asked.

"This? Oh, this is just Mercury. But the big question is, what's _that_?" The Doctor pointed to a small navy blue rock. It was ragged and its edges seemed to give off the same blue light. Although that was quite impossible because light being that dark is just… just… ridiculous.

"Don't touch that!" yelled Newton, dashing across the crowded, stuffy room, "It's… terribly lethal! Absolutely lethal. In fact, everything in this room is lethal. You better leave. Right now."

"Oh, shut it." said the Doctor impatiently. "You really are as stubborn and hot-headed as in your letters, aren't you?"

Newton stood and boiled for a moment, lips pressed together.

Ezekiel stood awkwardly.

"So?" said the Doctor, "What is it then?" he grinned.

Newton sighed. "Why are you here." he stated bluntly.

"Because," said the Doctor, "I think you'll need some sort of help, or else I _wouldn't_ be here, the TARDIS would have just gone to Golophin 5 and left me to wander around the Purple Jungle for a few days quite happily. But instead, here I am on Earth, May 22, 1668, and something," his voice darkened, "is about to happen."

Newton stared at the Doctor vacantly in much the same way Ezekiel had. Ezekiel then looked closer at Newton's eyes. Those pale eyes. They held such burden. And, Ezekiel looked even deeper. He could see them racing. He could see them making connections, connections that he could only dream about. That intellect, that _brain_, how he had wanted this man's brain, ever since he was a child. He always begged for Newton to tutor him, but he was always off in his own world, making furniture for the girl's toy dolls and- being… incredibly clever.

"You talk as if you could go to any place you desire at any time you choose." said Newton. He had that look on his face. That look he always had right before he solved a grand mathematical problem on the chalkboard that the teacher had gotten horribly wrong.

"I can." said the Doctor, simply.

"How." demanded Newton.

"I could rewrite the whole course of human discovery if I were to tell you."

"So tell me."

"Oh, you're cleverer than that."

"What is so despicable about human discovery then?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It's brilliant. Wonderful, in fact."

"Then why?"

"Because you never know how many people will die in the process."

"You travel in time as well."

"Yes."

"_How."_

"We'll just go in circles, Isaac, honestly. You're clever, but I hate to say, I'm cleverer."

"Seven-hundered and eighty-six multiplied by two-hundered and forty-three."

"One-hundered and ninety thousand, nine-hundered and ninety-eight."

"Correct." Newton seemed surprised. And pleased. Something about his demeanour seemed extremely pleased.

"seven-thousand, six-hundered and eight-two divided by fifty-six point three." said the Doctor.

There was a slight pause.

"One hundred and thirty six point four four eight, rounded."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "So you might be as clever as me, I give you that." He blinked, "Oh, and I'm _competitive_. I like this."

Newton stood expectantly.

"I'm still not telling you how I do it." said the Doctor simply.

"Then I'm not telling you about that stone."

"Fine then. I'll just take it back to the TARDIS and leave." the Doctor gestured at Ezekiel, whom was closer to the stone. Ezekiel bent and reached for the stone.

"No!" shouted Newton, and lunged towards him. Ezekiel's finger brushed it. It exploded in a flash of the darkest blue. The room seemed to sink into it. And then, it was over.

Ezekiel uncovered his eyes. Everything was… perfectly fine. The Doctor was smiling. Not that he had ever stopped. Newton stood blankly.

"But nothing happened!" said Ezekiel.

"You never know." Said Newton, "It could have… I believe it meddles with the soul, I'm not exactly quite sure how, though. I've been studying it. It only reacts to human's touch."

"You do know that you're telling me about the stone and I haven't told you about the TARDIS." said the Doctor.

"Yes, I know, it's called giving in." Newton grew quieter, "And I believe I might need your help."

"The TARDIS's thoughts exactly. Oh, she's so smart."

**NEXT TIME ON DOCTOR WHO**

**Newton: But how did they find me?**

**Doctor: The rock? When did you find it?**

**Newton: Six days ago, it landed right outside.**

**Doctor: From the sky?**

**Newton: yes!**

**Doctor: And what day was that?**

**Newton: On the twenty second.**

**Ezekiel: What. Wait. What.**

**Doctor:… what's the date today?**

**Newton: The twenty-eighth.**

**Ezekiel: THE TWENTY-EIGHTH?**

**Alien: We need him. We NEED GENIUS. Our planet, our people, our evolution is complete we cannot… we cannot _invent_. We cannot _think_. We NEED HIM!**

**Doctor: No!**

**OO-WEE-OOOOOOOOOO**

**EEEEE-OOOOOOOOOOO**

**DOOO-DEE-DOO DUM-DE-DUM-DE DUMMMM**

**DE- DUMM-DE-DUMMM…..**

**end.**


End file.
